


Not Useless

by yerawizardsarry



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Gen, also visiting was easier to write than i thought it was gonna be, this is just a short little thing that made me have a lot of feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 02:24:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4859543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yerawizardsarry/pseuds/yerawizardsarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Riley and Capheus - “I’m sick of being USELESS.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Useless

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted for this over on my tumblr (yerawizardsarry) by educationaldecreenumber37.

Riley sat at her usual spot on the top of the hill, the sun rising before her. Her blue headphones covered her white hair, nonsensical rave music pounding away in her ears, her vape pen clutched between her fingers. It was a distraction. A distraction from the nagging thoughts in her head.

She didn’t have anything special to contribute to the cluster. Will was a cop, Nomi could hack, Wolfgang was a badass fighter criminal, Sun could destroy anyone if she wanted to. Lito was an amazing actor (she rented a few of his movies), Kala was a brilliant scientist, and Capheus was a genius behind the wheel of a car.

And Riley… Riley could DJ. Riley could do drugs. Riley could get in trouble with gangsters.  _Riley could get everyone around her killed._

She sighed, raising her vape pen to her lips, taking a deep drag. Her head swam and grew fuzzy. The world around her was soft and inviting, quiet and peaceful. She thought of how gentle it all seemed, and the next thing she knew, Capheus was sitting down next to her. 

She was on his couch, some Jean Claude Van Damme movie on his flat screen. The room was warm and cozy, a great contrast to the cold air she still felt as they sat atop the hill.

Capheus smiled at her, soft and questioning, but kind and patient all the same. She turned to him, her eyes sad and full of doubt. Riley pulled her headphones off, resting them around her neck as she paused the song that was playing. She slumped and rested her head on his shoulder, her legs coming up to rest under her on the couch. He wrapped and arm around her and rubbed her shoulder. She was cold, even though his living room was warm. She raised the vape pen to her lips once more, allowing the smoke to fill her. She held it a moment before exhaling softly, the smoke taking it’s time to waft out.

“You know,” Capheus began gently. “My mother says that sometimes, all someone needs to feel better is a warm cup of tea and to talk it all out. Unfortunately, I do not have any tea. But if you would like to talk, I am here to listen. If you want.”

Riley stared ahead blankly. She looked over the horizon, the buildings in the city rising over the trees. “I’m tired of hurting everyone around me,” she whispered. She shook her head at herself and sat up, Capheus’s arm falling away. She stared at the TV, Jean beating up some random guy before moving on to the next. “I’m tired of being USELESS!” she screamed. Her throat felt raw. She felt exhausted. She slumped back against Capheus.

He frowned and wrapped his arm around her again, sharing his warmth against the cold London air. “You are not useless, Riley,” he told her. Riley scoffed. He tutted and sat up a little, Riley following suit.

“Not only do I think so, but so does everybody else. How many times have you sat in prison, carefully holding bleeding hands and humming some Icelandic lullaby? How many times have you held Will at night while he had nightmares? How many times have you rode next to me on the bus, singing at the top of our lungs? More times than I can count. You are far from useless Riley Blue. You are our friend, our confidant, our family. And we love you.”

The rest of the cluster muttered agreements, and Riley noticed for the first time that they all stood on the hill with her, the sun beginning to illuminate the sky. And Riley felt important, needed, loved.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Always feel free to send me prompts over in my ask box on tumblr.


End file.
